Digimon Dimension
by GreyKing46
Summary: Four childhood friends are taken from their world, aiming to defeat the evil that wishes to control and destroy the Multiverse. With the powers of several different worlds together, new Digivolutions and the powers of four new sets of partners come together to stop Omnimon Zwart and his master. OC/BlackGatomon, OC/BlackRenamon, OC/OC and shipping galore.
1. A New Team Emerges

Hello everyone and welcome to my new Digimon story!

Me and Ghost have written a story with our four OC's: Sam, Bill, Joel and Misa!

The four will be traveling to a bunch of alternate Digital Worlds, teaming up with the DigiDestined there and fighting an evil force that wishes to be reborn.

My co-writter is GhostKaiser23 and together we hope to give you a very good story.

Also, do not worry about the first part. That is connected to the ongoing narrative between the stories he and I co-write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"DIGIVOLUTION!"**

 **"Attack!"**

* * *

 **Digimon Dimension  
**

 **Chapter 1: A New Team Emerges  
**

* * *

"Run, run, RUN!" Ghost spoke as: he, Grey, Catherine and Luna ran from their previous cinema room that was stormed upon by Umbridge.

"You don't have to tell US!" Catherine answered

"Quick; in here!" Luna opened a door to another room. Grey yelled, literally diving head first into the room like he was diving

"Don't you run from UMBRIDGE!" Umbridge roared from a VERY far off way

"Screw you Bitch! Firenze!" Ghost shouted his friend. Suddenly a centor ran down the halls, the others running into the room and locking the door

"AHHHH! NO! I don't wanna go with the centaurs! Momma!" Umbridge screamed as she was dragged away

"Thank goodness for that..." Catherine panted

"Okay... Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd we're in another one of these." Grey groaned "Okay, show doing what?"

"I dunno...I'm too tired. Can you check Grey please?" Ghost asked

"Fine. And you top off our supplies please Luna?" Grey asked, walking over and grabbing the paper

"Of course." Luna nodded, doing as he asked

"Wow... Ghost, hey Ghost!" Grey called, smirking

"Hmm, yeah? What is it?" Ghost yawned as he got out of his seat.

"I'm Going Digital!" Grey sang "Let's All Get Digital! I'm Going in Digital!"

Ghost perked up and smiled "Ha-ha! In a Digital...World! YES!"

"Yes! 16 year old childhood friends Sam, Bill, Joel and Misa are sent to multiple Digital Worlds to help protect the DigiDestined of every world!" Grey read happily

"You're pulling my leg." Ghost answered examining the pages

"Boys." Catherine sighed

"We've ALL got our favorite childhood toys. I bet YOU even had some." Luna answered

"...You have me there." Catherine answered

"Nope! EVERY Digital World! Whoop!" Grey cheered

"Wait, wait, wait. Can I just check the character roster?" Ghost asked

"O... Kay?" Grey shrugged, passing it to him

Ghost sped-read the roster and clocked some names that made him feel nostalgia. "They're here..." Ghost smiled "Thanks Grey."

"Okay?" He shrugged "Let's Kick it Up!"

"Nice." Ghost nodded

* * *

*start the story*

A group of four kids sat around the TV happily. On the TV, was the finale of Digimon Adventures

The group where two boys and two girls "Noooo!" A black haired, green eyed girl cried as the DigiDestined left the Digital World for the final time while waving at their partners

"That...Oh man..." A dark haired, grey eyed boy added as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm gonna miss them." A blonde haired, blue eyed Japanese girl sniffed

"Coming next week: Digimon Season 2!" The TV said as an advertisement for Adventure 02 came on

There was a moment of silence and...

"YES! WOOHOO!" the four kids cheered

"I can't wait!" The black haired girl laughed happily, hugging a Gatomon plushie

"I hope they bring their original cast along with them in the new series." a dirty blonde haired and brown eyed boy commented

"Hey! My Mum said she'd take us all out to watch the Digimon movie in my Birthday!" The grey eyed boy smiled

"Bill...Come here mate!" the green eyed girl hugged him. The now named Bill laughed, and hugged her back

"Can I get one Joel?" The blonde haired girl asked the dirty blonde haired boy

"Sure Misa." The now called Joel chuckled and hugged her. The four sat there laughing and smiling, thinking these days would last forever...

* * *

*time skip- 12 years later*

Three figures, two males and one females where waiting outside a house together. All where 18 and wearing different uniforms "Man...I can't believe how fast time has gone..." A now older Joel spoke, he was wearing a dark purple uniform, wearing his jacket around his waist.

"Yea." An older Bill nodded, yawning. He was wearing a blue uniform. Joel was working in a Movie Theater as a cleaner while Bill worked as a cashier in a super market

"It's been a while since we've seen Misa. I hope she still remembers us." A now older Sam spoke, she was wearing a dark green coloured uniform and wore trousers instead of a skirt.

Sam had a black biker helmet under her arm and a pair of red square goggles around her neck, her job being a delivery woman for a Chinese take away "She'll remember us. I'm sure of it." Joel smiled

"Always the optimist aren't you Joel." Bill chuckled

"Please, Misa'll remember us. I spoke to her on the phone last week." Sam waved off "She should be here any minute."

"I wonder what she looks like now?" Joel wondered

"Still got that crush on her dude?" Bill nudged him.

"Shut up!" Joel blushed

"Joel and Misa sitting in a tree." Sam sang teasingly

"Shut UP!" Joel snapped

"Hey guys!" A third voice called cheerfully as a second woman walked towards them

"Misa!" Everyone called, looking to the source of the voice. Misa had tied back her blonde hair into a ponytail and was wearing a lilac coloured sailor girl uniform.

"Hey Misa." Sam laughed, hugging her friend as she reached the group

"It's great to see you again." Misa smiled hugging Sam

"Japan's been great to you." Bill commented with a smiled

"I've done a lot of growing up over there." Misa added

"Hi...Ahem...Hi Misa." Joel smiled awkwardly

"Oh...Hi Joel." Misa smiled back normally, but internally she was feeling the same as him.

"So, what sort of stuff did you do in Japan?" Sam smiled

"I spent most of my time doing historical, traditional and mythological research...AND I got a few Anime DVD's." Misa answered

"Sweet." Sam smiled

"Speaking of..." Misa nodded, reaching into her bag... And pulling out a DVD

"Misa...is...is that..." Bill asked in awe and wonder

"Digimon Adventure Tri." She smiled "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"All the best memories." Sam answered She pulled out keys and unlocked the doors letting the others in "Let's out it in and watch!" She smiled

"Awesome!" the three cheered. They all high fived and walked inside

* * *

*time skip*

"That. Was. AWESOME!" the four friends cheered. They didn't understand what was said, but they had watched the sub and they just enjoyed the show. They say in front of the TV, snacks all over the place

"Oh God... Just like the old days." Bill smiled, falling back

"Yeah...Only we didn't have trigonometry and algebra." Joel joked

"Still. Those days where better." Sam pointed out "No asshole bosses, no taxes or bills. You didn't have to worry about having enough money left over to feed yourself for the week. Just school, friends. Fun."

"Yeah..." Misa added, giving a quick glance to Joel then blushed turning back.

The four let loose a collective sigh, remembering _"... Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls."_ Sam suddenly sang one of the cheesy insert songs of the English Dub, making everyone smile

 _"Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon."_ Bill contained

 _"Champions of the Digital World!"_ Joel and Misa sang as one, blushing and looking away while smiling afterwards

"Ha-ha! Oh man...even after ALL this time?" Bill chuckled

"Always." Sam smiled. As if on the... Everything started to get weird as the walls began to ripple and fade away

"W-what's going on?" They spoke almost at the same time

"Joel!" Miss reached out to him

"MISA!" Joel reached back for her. They all held onto each other and soon, they where flouting in an endless black space

"Oh god...this is REALLY discomforting!" Bill commented

"Oh God... This place is weird." Sam muttered "The hell are we?"

"I dunno but usually this happens I wake up from having a nightmare." Misa answered

 **"This is no nightmare."** A booming male voice called

"Pretty sure when a booming voice speaks it IS a nightmare!" Joel covered Misa, holding her close. Suddenly a large golden dragon began to appear slowly

"HOLY CRAP!" The four shouted in fear. The massive, golden four legged dragon with eight red orbs in its back and two sets of red eyes on his snouts

"Oh... Oh... Oh god!" Joel babbled

"The Golden Dragon of the Centre!" Misa gasped

"Fanglongmon... But... That's not real!" Sam yelled

 **"I AM real Sam King..."** Fanglongmon spoke

"This is crazy! You're a Digimon! Digimon are fiction!" Bill added

 **"Do _I_ LOOK fictional!"** Fanglongmon roared

"No! No! You're not fictional!" Misa answered

"MYTHICAL, yes. FICTIONAL no!" Joel added

"This is incredible." Bill muttered

"Why are you here?" Sam gulped

 **"I am here for you four. You have been chosen."** Fanglongmon answered

"Chosen?" Bill asked

 **"The Digital World. EVERY Digital World. Is in danger."** Fanglongmon explained

"EVERY Digital World? They're real too?" Misa asked

 **"Of course."** He deadpanned **"I am. They are."**

"And I was worrying about my maths finals." Joel commented

"Don't joke at a time like this!" Sam answered

"Sorry, nervous habit." Joel answered

 **"A Holy Knight has been corrupted beyond imagination, he is warped... And his power multiplied so high he destroyed his world. He is no longer that strong, but still extramly powerful."** Fanglongmon said **"That... Is Omnimon Zwart."**

"I've never heard if him." Sam frowned

"Omnimon Zwart? Omnimon Black?" Joel asked

 **"Yes. And, if given the right stimuli, he may Digivolve into something worse." F** anglongmon nodded **"And he wishes to resummon ZeedMilleniamon by reawakening Moon=Milleniamon that is even stronger than most. So strong that I had put it into stasis."**

"So why us?" Misa asked

 **"Excuse me?"** Fanglongmon asked, making the four back up in fear of the golden dragon

"Why have you chosen us?" Bill asked

 **"Your souls."** He said simply **"You have the shining spirits of crests. Yes there may be people with more strength, better strategy but you... You are all amazing. You are trapped in lives of nothing, meant for greater. You could almost call yourselves my children, as I chose you before you where even born."**

"W-we do?" Sam asked

 **"Yes, you have a purpose greater than you know."** Fanglongmon answered **"Now, you will need to work together and travel between the Digital Worlds that Omnimon Zwart wishes to destroy."** Fanglongmon ordered

The four looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Each of them gave their own understanding remark "We're in." They said as one

 **"Good."** Fanglongmon nodded, four orbs flowing towards the group all of them about human sized

"Err...what're these?" Joel asked

 **"Your partners."** He said as the lights faded revealing new figures.

As the lights began to fade the figures were becoming revealed; in front of Sam was a cat shaped figure, cat like ears and a lion like tail. In front of Misa was a tall fox-humanoid creature but with what appeared to have gloves. In front of Bill was a large Lion-humanoid with an armoured left arm. And finally in front of Joel was a human sized figure that looked smaller than him holding a wand and dressed in wizard clothes.

"Wow... A BlackGatomon!" Sam muttered in amazement, recognizing the dark counterpart of her childhood favourite Digimon and kneeling in front of the black and purple cat Digimon

"Hi." The Champion waved with a female voice

"Oh...You're so AWESOME!" Sam cheered

"BlackRenamon..." Misa spoke in awe with a growing smile, she recognized the dark counterpart of her own favorite Digimon since she loved foxes

"Greetings Mistress." BlackRenamon spoke kindly

"Dude..." Bill gasped as he saw the figure in front of him...it was a variation of Leomon, the Digimon Bill admired all his youth. This version of Leomon had an armoured left arm with what appeared to be a knight's armour and opened toed feet.

"Greetings." He bowed

"Who...who're you?" Bill asked in awe

"I am NeoLeomon." the now revealed NeoLeomon answered. He sounded like the original Leomon from the original series

"Lucky." Joel smirked then saw his own partner: a human shaped figure that looked smaller than him, wearing a wizard's hat and cloak wielding a scepter with an armillary sphere "W-Wizardmon...?" Joel gasped

"Hello." the Wizardmon variation spoke kindly, he sounded JUST like the original Wizardmon from the first Digimon series "I am NeoWizardmon."

"Why do these two sound like... Well... The original ones?" Sam asked

 **"Because they are Digimon who digitized with honour, willing sacrifice and gave redemption to those who needed it.** " Fanglongmon answered **"The original Wizardmon gave his life to protect the bearer of the Crest of Light and the original Leomon gave his life to protect the bearer of the Crest of Serenity."**

"Oh..." Bill muttered

 **"I saw their selfless sacrifices and gave them a second chance. Not just as a footnote within Digimon history."** Fanglongmon answered

"No one saw them as footnotes." Sam smiled

 **"In any case...These four Digimon are your partners and THESE are your digivices. I know you'll treat them as friends."** Fanglongmon spoke summoning four smaller spheres of light to the new Digidestined before the lights flew into their hands

"Whoa...are these...?" Sam asked

 **"Yes: Digivices."** Fanglongmon answered

But they all quickly realized that they all had different ones "Err...not to poke an open wound but aren't we supposed to have similar Digivices?" Bill asked

 **"Normally, but your power comes from multiple Digital Worlds. And because of that you each have a different Digivice."** Fanglongmon explained

Joel had a light purple D-Arc, this Digivice coming from the world of Digimon Season 3 also known as Digimon Tamers. It a large and bulky device, it was very thick and chunky in his hands like a phone only three times as thick. It was in a rough plus shape with a black screen in the middle of it. Under the screen was a large circular button with two small black line shaped buttons on either side of it. Around the screen was a black ring and on the top of it was a black strap with a clip to put it on his pants

Bill had a D-3 Digivice from Digimon series 2/ Adventure 02. It was on ovular decive, much thinner than Joel's D-Arc, with a gold base and silver grips. It had a small screen as well but it was more of a weird sideways curved trapezoid shape, a circular button was below the screen and two triangular silver buttons where next to the screen is

Misa had a Bust Digivice from Digimon Data Squad/ Savers. It was a white rectangular device with a light green line going around the screen and down the right side of the device. At the bottom of the square screen where three pale green buttons, at the base of the device a hallow semi-circle for her belt loop and right next to the screen on the right side, which is the reason the line went around the screen, was a bulky silver armoured peace with a bright red scanner. And finally on top was a small scanner as well

Meanwhile Sam had the most... Unique Digivice. It was the Digivice 01 from the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Manga. It was a dull grey wrist mounted device. The main body wrapped all around her wrist with a thick metallic band with a screen in the middle of the back of the wrist, around the screen being a dark red ring. Below the screen where three small crimson buttons and above the screen, pointing away from Sam, was an antenna. The rest of the device was a curved metal guard that went a few inches off the device down her arm

"You know what...Mine's kinda awesome." Joel smiled 'I wonder if I'll get any cards with this?'

"Burst Mode, YES!" Misa smiled

"Classic D-3." Bill nodded

"... Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaaaa." Sam nodded, smirking

 **"Now, with your partners and Digivices...I summon you...To: The Digital WORLD!"** Fanglongmon roared as the darkness faded and the eight were surrounded by a forest.

"Er... I am... This our Digital World?" Sam asked

"Yeah it is." BlackGatomon smiled

"It's bigger than I remember." Joel commented

"It's limitless. For every piece of data there's a multitude of possibilities." NeoWizardmon spoke

"Wow." Misa muttered

Sam looked around, taking in the area... And then noticed that everyone was in different cloths! "Err...WHAT are we wearing?" Sam asked as she examined her own person

"Whoa...It's like Digimon Adventure's 2!" Joel answered

"Zero 2." Sam corrected as everyone looked at their new outfits

"Meh, whatever. We look great!" Misa smiled

"I look like some form of warrior." Bill commented looking at his outfit.

Sam was wearing a simple red shirt and a black jacket, white stripes going down her arms. She had blue tracksuit bottoms with white lines down the legs and thick black boots. She still had the goggles around her neck. Joel was wearing thick black traveling pants, thick black boots, a dark purple shirt with a camo decoed backpack. Bill was wearing a navy blue duster jacket with a black shirt and blue trousers and what seemed to be stitched leather boots and a traveling satchel.. Misa had a mid-thigh length black skirt with black knee length biker shorts underneath, ankle length grey hiking boots and a dark green sleeveless tee-shirt. She also had a green backpack where a green and purple kimono was neatly stored

"I think we're all ready to set out for the World beyond here." BlackRenamon spoke respectfully.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion

"You don't think we're going to stay around here all day do you?" NeoLeomon asked

"Yea but... We need to get use to each other and the Digivices first." Bill pointed out "If we run in blindly and unprepared we'd loose."

"He has a point." NeoWizardmon answered

"Okay, so what powers do you all have?" Joel asked kindly

"Powers?" BlackRenamon asked

"Attacks, abilities that sort of thing." Misa answered

"Oh." NeoLeomon nodded

"I, of course, have: Lightning Paw, Lightning Kick, Cat's Eyes and Cat Tail." BlackGatomon explained

"I have: Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo and Power Paw." BlackRenamon answered

"Strike of the Beast King, Lion's Guard and Leo-Blade." NeoLeomon answered

"And I have: Hexing Seal, Arcane Chains and Tome Of Ages." NeoWizardmon answered

"That's sweet." Sam smirked, messing around with her Digivice

"Hey Sam, whats your Digivice?" Bill asked

"Yea, I don't recognize that from any if the shows." Joel added

"Because it's not from a show." Sam smiled

"It is from the world that you call "manga"." BlackGatomon answered

"Ping long." Sam smiled "From the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga! The Digivice 01, used by an alternate Taichi Yagami as he traced with his partner Zero the Veedramon!"

"Phwoo..." Joel answered with his hand stroking over his head.

"Huh?" BlackGatomon said, tilting her head

"That bit went over his head." Bill translated

"Okay. Look. This is the Digivice 01. It is from a manga that has an alternate Tai working with a Veedramon." Sam said simply

"Got ya now." Joel caught up.

"Good." Sam nodded, pointing her arm at BlackGatomon knuckle first... And a small white light shot from the Digivice and into BlackGatomon's head

The cat blinked... And then she snapped "YES I AM A GIRL YOU BITCH!" She snapped

"Yes this thing works!" Sam smirked

"What was THAT about?" Bill asked

"Oh, this thing allows me to communicate messages with Digimon's mind." Sam smiled "Non-verbal communication!"

"And she asked me if I was a girl or a boy." BlackGatomon glared

"Is that important?" BlackRenamon asked

"With us? Not so much. With Sam? Yes." Joel sighed

"It was the first thing that poped in my mind." Sam huffed "I wanted to see if it works."

"BlackRenamon?" Misa asked

"Digimon do not have set gender diversion. But with Digimon like LadyDevimon and Angewomon it's clear, but others do not...But if I could decide I believe I am a woman." BlackRenamon answered

"... Huh?" Joel asked

"Digimon are gender neutral except for ones that have ACTUAL physical appearances." Bill answered

"So she RECIGNISES herself as a female? Like a transgender?" Sam asked in confusion

"We're data. It would make sense that we are...as you plainly put it "transgender"." NeoWizardmon answered

"That... Wasn't what I was wondering." Misa deadpanned awkwardly from the tangent the conversation had taken

"Oh." BlackRenamon blushed

"I was going to ask: everyone else is a Champion but you. Why?" Misa asked

"Perhaps because my Champion form is not my default form. Perhaps I am at my Rookie level for a future reason." BlackRenamon answered honestly

"I can reach Champion, but I need your help." She said, grasping Misa's hand "Your DigiSoul."

"You mean...My power? Unifying our strengths?" Misa smiled

"Exactly." BlackRenamon nodded

"DigiSoul, AKA the DNA Charge, is the power of the Digital energy the partner channels. By putting your hand ontop of the Digivice. Your link to your Digimon shares the energy of your soul, your will, to your partner so they can Digivole." Sam said as she was gently letting BlackGatomon, who purred

"What are you, an encyclopaedia of Digimon?" Bill joked

"No. Just know a lot." Sam admitted "Got a lot of the games and such."

"Makes sense, Sam IS the Digi-King." Joel joked because of her last name

"And according to Fanglongmon... The Leader." Sam smirked, pulling the goggles out and up onto her head where she released them

"Oh-ho-ho...You...!" Bill chuckled pointing at her

"Yes?" Sam laughed, smiling

"The goggles save you." Bill smirked

Sam smirked, giving him a thumbs up and a cocky grin. NeoLeomon closed his eyes, resting his head back softly "So...shall we do some training?" Joel asked his partner.

"I believe that is the wisest course of action." NeoWizardmon answered

"I just realized, our Digivices diversity make us an awesome team." Sam smirked suddenly as everyone got ready

"How'd you figure that?" BlackGatomon asked

"Mine is great for fight strategy and random info. Meanwhile Bill's is great for the verity with the D-Arc, Joel's D-3 channels his emotions through his Digivice to boost his partner making him an all out brawler. And finally Misa's is the calmest and most all rounded." Sam explained

"Makes as much sense as a Giant Gold Dragon summoning us outta thin air." Bill commented

"But she makes sense." Misa agreed

"Then let us train." BlackRenamon commented. Sam nodded, everyone smiling.

The group went in different directions,they had no idea how powerful or wide ranged their attacks were. "So, how do we do this?" Misa asked

"As you see fit Ms Misa." BlackRenamon answered

"P... Please don't call me that." She blushed a bit

"Then what shall I call you?" BlackRenamon asked

"Just Misa." She nodded

"Very well Misa." BlackRenamon smiled

"So... Er... What do we do?" She asked awkwardly

"I can show you how powerful my attacks are, the range and accuracy; if you wish." BlackRenamon answered

"I guess." She shrugged

"Diamond Storm!" BlackRenamon created a flurry of diamonds that struck into a group of trees, though some DID miss, they covered quite a bit of area.

"Wow." Misa muttered. And she also saw that while the crystsls of a normal Renamon's Diamond Storm was a blue/white her partners was a purple/black

"Konhenkyo!" BlackRenamon disappeared then reappeared in a cloud of autumn coloured leaves

"BlackRenamon?! Where's you go?!" Misa yelled and like a shadow BlackRenamon reappeared before her partner "You're okay!" She sighed happily

"Of course. I was never in real trouble." BlackRenamon reassured her. Misa smiled, and hugged her partner softly. She was relived that she was okay even thought she WAS just assured she was fine. She had always been worried for her friends "I take it you care for your friends deeply." BlackRenamon asked

"Yes." She nodded with a deep sigh

"Were you gone from them for a while?" BlackRenamon asked

"Two and a half years." Misa nodded "We moved to Japan... I've only just moved back."

"Well none of us are leaving." BlackRenamon soothed

"Thank you." Misa smiled

* * *

*with Bill & NeoLeomon*

"What sort of training should we do?" Bill asked, before he yelled and dodged a slash from NeoLeomon "What the hell man?!"

"You must be faster than that to avoid the Evil that wishes to harm you." NeoLeomon said seriously

"Well YEAH! But you don't need to swing your freaking SWORD at me dude!" Bill commented as NeoLeomon swung again

"I am using the blunt end." He deadpanned

"Still!" Bill answered as he fell on his backside

"I will not have my chosen of my friends killed because I did not prepare them." NeoLeomon frowned

"Oh...thanks NeoLeomon. But I've got to tell you: I've never fought in my life, well...fought in the fighting sense, I've fought for other things though." Bill explained as his partner picked him up.

"I could tell. Which is why I am training you." NeoLeomon nodded

"Well...maybe we can teach each other." Bill extended his hand

"Aye...I can do that." NeoLeomon smiled and shook hands with him

* * *

*with Joel and NeoWizardmon*

"Are you ready to train, my friend?" NeoWizardmon asked

"Ready when you are, but answer me this: do you remember anything from your past life? Or is it like a blur?" Joel asked

"I... Remember everything." He nodded

"Oh man...I'm sorry." Joel frowned feeling like he hit a raw nerve or a sensitive spot

"It's fine." NeoWizardmon nodded

"Still...to remember an entire previous life...I couldn't imagine it even if I tried." Joel commented

"I'm only a few weeks 'old' in this form. The four of us where created, well NeoLeomon and myself where Recreated, by Fanglongmon himself." NeoWizardmon smiled softly

"Oh...okay." Joel nodded "Different subject: Let's train." NeoWizardmon, waiting for his orders "Now...what did you say your attacks were?" Joel asked awkwardly

"Hexing Seal, Arcane Chains and Tome Of Ages." NeoWizardmon answered

"Right, let's try Hexing Seal." Joel nodded

NeoWizarmon nodded and raised his staff, the tip glowing "HEXING SPELL!" he yelled as a large circle with an eight pointed star within the center surrounded by the digi-alphabet was "drawn" within the air and flew towards the wall, leaving an imprint upon its side.

"Wow." Joel muttered

* * *

*with Sam and BlackGatomon*

"So...leader of the outfit...Feels kinda good being the leader Digimon." BlackGatomon smiled

"Don't get cocky." Sam said, a LOT more serious than she was earlier

"Whoa...okay...just saying." BlackGatomon stepped back

"Were in charge of protecting everyone. If we fuck up... Our friends die." Sam sighed

"Yeah...I know that. It's just...I was kind of the runt of my tribe, I was never in charge of everything." BlackGatomon answered "I just wanted to feel special for a little bit." Sam smiled, sitting next to her and gently rubbing her head "I want to get stronger, lets do this Sam!" BlackGatomon felt determined

"You really want to get to Ultimate?" Sam smiled

"Heck yeah!" BlackGatomon smiled

"Really? You want to be a LadyDevinon?" Sam asked

"W-Well...I don't want to be a bad Digimon, I've heard of Wormon and Guilmon: a virus Digimon who was good. I want to be like that." BlackGatomon answered

"Hey, LadyDevinon doesn't HAVE to be bad. Plus she is popular." Sam smiled

"Yeah?" BlackGatomon asked hopefully

"Oh yea... Don't look up pictures of her online." She nodded

"Err...Okay...So...shall I show you my moves?" BlackGatomon asked

"Sure. Let's get to work partner." Sam smiled

"Yes Partner!" BlackGatomon cheered

The two high-fived, ready for anything

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Master..." A dark voice spoke as it crossed through a castle's hall. The figure was a black knight, a massive warrior with a long black cape, one arm looked like a WarGreymon's head, the other like a MetalGarurumon's. Both dark grey/black. He entered a hall where a dark blue hexagonal gem was flouting, several bands of red DigiCode wrapped around it

 **"My Knight..."** The gem spoke darkly yet softly, as if whatever was inside it was half asleep **"Release me..."** He ordered before the voice faded and a soft snoring could be heard

"I will...Master..." The "Knight" spoke loyally


	2. The Biggest Dreamers

Here's the next chapter!

And just so you know... Ghost and I will be going crazy with our own opinions and pairings.

Co-writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"DIGIVOLUTION!"**

 **"Attack!"**

* * *

 **Digimon Dimention**

 **Chapter 2: The Biggest Dreamers  
**

* * *

The group of eight where sat around a camp fire later that night, eating some food from the Digital World "Hmm...never knew data could taste THIS good." Bill commented

"It is nice." Misa nodded eating a Digital Fish

"Our world and yours are almost identical. It's quite helpful with food and information." NeoWizardmon answered

"Okay. So tomorrow we head off to the first Digital World... If you guys know how." Sam chuckled softly

"Of course." BlackGatomon smiled

"It's through the gates at the Crossroads." NeoLeomon answered

"Gates at the Crossroads...?" Bill asked

"It's a large ruins like area." BlackRenamon answered

"Okay everyone. Good night and see you bright and early." Sam nodded, finishing her food and getting into a bed made of giant leaves

"Night." Bill waved, doing the same

"N.. Night." Misa muttered

"Y... Yea. Night." Joel nodded, trying to go to sleep himself

BlackRenamon lay on the ground next to Misa to fall asleep, BlackGatomon curling up next to Sam to do the same, NeoLeomon did the same as BlackRenamon and NeoWizardmon got into a leaf bed like the humans after he had put the fire out. The eight fell asleep, all worried for the future and the humans scared of what was to come.

* * *

*the next morning*

"This the place?" Sam asked as they reached a large set of ruins

"This is the place." BlackGatomon answered

"It's...ancient." Bill pointed out the obvious

"Of course. This location is one of the oldest places in our world." NeoLeomon answered

"It must be important." Joel asked

"It is. It not only shows worlds...but they also show a reflection of the people who enter." NeoWizardmon added

"Like...our strengths and weaknesses?" Misa asked

"Something like that. Are you ready?" BlackRenamon asked

"Let's go." Sam nodded

As the eight walked through the first gate, their location changing around them and transported to a new section of the Digital World. It was a giant white room, a wall having six squares on it. One with the sight crests on it, one with a v, one with the spiral of DNA Digivolution, one with he dinosaur on the Blue Cards, one having the symbols of the ten legendary warriors and one being a circle with three ovals coming off it in angles so it looked like a paw

"Whoa...these are all..." Misa smiled in awe

"The different series..." Joel answered

"We don't go here. Not yet." Sam said, pointing at the V shaped panel

"Okay, but what about this one?" Misa pointed to one with the 10 legendary warriors

"V-Tamer, Frontier and Data Squad are some of the strongest Wolds." Sam replied

"What about this one?" Joel pointed to the blue cards

"Tamers world... That would be the safest for us right now. Let's go." Sam nodded, Bill pressing the panel

"Plus Joel needs some cards, best to get resources first." Misa pointed out, before they were surrounded with blue light

"Here's the million pound question: HOW do I get the cards?" Joel asked as the light surrounded them. As if in reply, they all felt themselves falling... And found themselves in a tree in the human world

"Oh...come on! What are we cats?" Misa dead panned

"Err..." NeoLeomon wanted to answer

"Don't answer that partner." Bill groaned

"We'll I'M a cat." BlackGatomon smirked as she jumped out of the tree

'Only proper one...' Joel thought as they all got down. "On a scale of zero to ten: what're the odds we're gonna stick out like a sore thumb?"

"... Six to seven." Sam said, looking at the TV which showed a news story about the Digimon Tamers fighting the Locomon and Parasimon from the 'Runaway Locomon' which had apparently happened a few years ago

"Did...we go through space and time?" Bill asked

"What do you mean?" Misa asked

"According to the date and location...it stands to reason that we're in a different time and place." Bill answered

"We're in a different universe dumbass!" Joel groaned, hoping him in the head "Of course the date and time would be different."

"Leave it...!" Bill snapped lightly

"Hey, Joel! Misa! You two have backpacks!" Sam suddenly gasped

"You... JUST noticed that?" BlackGatomon deadpanned

"No! As in I just realized: there could be something useful in there!" Sam nodded

"Oh yeah...I have some good stuff in here." Misa smiled

"Let's check." Bill nodded

"Okay...some money...a book...clothes...whoa this is a REALLY deep bag." Misa commented

"Okay. Joel, go buy some starter decks and booster boxes. We'll find somewhere to stay." Sam said, passing Joel some money

"I'll be back in a bit." Joel nodded. The eight nodded and split into two groups. Well... Most of the team was on one while Joel and NeoWizardmon where on the other. Still counts!

* * *

*time skip, with Joel*

"Urgh...those guys...!" Joel groaned as he got a decent amount of supplies and a few card packs. "They might be my best friends but..."

"We split off in order to get supplies for us while the find a place to sleep? Saving time?" NeoWizardmon frowned in confusion as he and Joel sat on a bench, opening the started decks and packs

"NeoWizardmon...you have a lot to learn about humans..." Joel sighed as he opened the starter deck and pack. There was a few powerful cards such as Garudamon, MagnaAngemon and...Leomon. There were also health, speed and power cards.

He even found a Digivolution card or two "At least these are good." He nodded. NeoWizardmon nodded, before his pupils dilated a bit and Joel's D-Arc began to beep "What's up?" Joel answered his D-Arc like a phone but nothing answered, instead a holographic compass appeared around the screen

"Not everything is a phone." NeoWizardmon sweat dropped

"Yeah...its been a while since I saw this series..." Joel sighed and followed the compass. "But I DO remember THIS feature. A Digimon is appearing."

"Let's go." NeoWizarmon nodded

As they followed the location there was a thick white mist that surrounded the park "Wow. Here we are." Joel frowned "Ready?"

"Ready." NeoWizardmon nodded

"Get ready for anything." Joel spoke

"I know." He nodded, before the two ran inside of the fog. Soon they arrived in a thinner part of this fog, where a Digimon was appearing It was a Flarerizardmon! It's form is a dinosaur shaped creature up to 8 feet in height and all his body was on fire save for his skull and claws, made out of metal.

"Champion, should be easy." Joel smirked "NeoWizardmon? Go spell crazy on him!"

"Only if he attacks first." NeoWizardmon answers

"Seriously?" Joel asked

"I will not strike down anyone who is just scared." NeoWizardmon answered

"Digimon pass through to this world like this to cause problems." he face palmed... and then the Flarerizardmon attacked

"Well if that's the case: HEXING SEAL!" NeoWizardmon proclaimed firing at the enemy Digimon. The blasts of energy flew through the air, the fire lizard dodging easily

"Raging Inferno!" Flarerizardmon roared, pillars of fire surrounding NeoWizardmon making him back up "Flame Hit!" he then unleashed a barrage of fire blasts at NeoWizardmon

"NeoWizardmon!" Joel called in fear, looking through the cards unsure of what to use

""Out of the way amateur!" a female voice called "Renamon! Walk all over him!"

"Diamond storm!" a second female voice called, a barrage of ice crystals tearing through the flames and deleting Flarerizardmon in one hit

"NeoWizardmon are you alright?" Joel ran to his friend

"Urgh...I'm alright. You?" NeoWizardmon asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Joel reassured him

"Tch what a wimp. Can't even handle a champion level." The female voice answered revealing

"Rika?" Joel spoke 'Should've guessed from the tone of voice.'

Standing in front of him was a teenage girl with pale red hair done up in what only could be described as a pineapple style, she had purple eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a blue heart on the chest and blue sleeves, with blue jeans and red steel-tipped boots "So the new Rookie knows my name. I am SO honoured." she said sarcastically

"I take it you know her." NeoWizardmon asked

"Yeah, her AND Renamon." Joel got his friend back on his feet.

Rika turned her back to him and left, the yellow fox Digimon that was her partner appearing next to her "Next time try fighting someone at your level...0." Rika answered

Though that comment stung deep Joel and NeoWizardman didn't retaliate "I hope the others are faring better than us." Joel sighed

* * *

*with the rest of the group*

"I hope Joel's alright." Misa spoke in worry.

"He'll be fine." Bill waved, the four walking through the city

"Wow! Digimon!" A kid said in amazement.

"Yeah. Real Digimon." Sam smiled

"We aren't for petting before you go pulling on my tail." BlackGatomon spoke

"That was an accident!" Sam argued, seeing a familiar group walking towards them

"Takato-Mon look!" a red dinosaur Digimon pointed with a smile

"Seriously? Again? You haven't called me that for ages!" Takato groaned, following his line of eight

"Sorry." Guilmon apologized

"Whoa...Takato and Guilmon...awesome." Bill smiled

Sam grinned, smiling "Should we introduce ourselves?" She asked her friends, BlackGatomon jumping onto her shoulder

"Sure. I guess you know us: I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon." Takato introduced themselves

"I'm Sam, this is BlackGatomon." Sam smiled

"I'm Misa and this is BlackRenamon." Said partner smiled

"I'm Bill, this is NeoLeomon." Bill smiled

"Henry Wong." The blue haired guy nodded

"Momantai!" A bunny dog cheered

"And this is Terriermon." Henry nodded

"It's nice to meet you." BlackGatomon smiled

"Henry, thinking of her; Where's Rika?" Terriermon asked

"She said she was off to face that Digimon that appeared." Takato replied

"Oh? And WHY should she tell YOU?" Terriermon teased with a grin

"I-I err...N-No reason!" Takato defended which Sam and Bill smirked while Misa thought it was kind of cute.

"Anyone else feel like they're gonna faint from fangaseming?" Sam whispered to her friends

"Yep." Bill chuckled

"Pokemon entry 132." Misa smiled

"Huh?" the others asked

"Ditto." Misa answered

"... Geek." Both chuckled

"So when did you get your Digimon?" Henry asked

"Just a couple days ago." Sam answered

"And... Has anything weird happened recently?" Bill asked

"Weird?" Guilmon replied, tilting his head

"Not really." Takato shrugged "Besides the Locomon event a few years ago."

"Really? Okay." Sam nodded

'Be on guard then.' Our team thought

"Have you more friends?" Guilmon asked kindly

"Two, yes." Sam nodded "Joel and NeoWizardmon."

"Well where are they?" Terriermon asked

"They're...around." Sam answered awkwardly

"I see." Henry nodded

"What do they look like?" Guilmon asked

"... Like that." Bill said, pointing

Both Joel and NeoWizardmon came walking up to the group and looked...disappointed.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Misa asked nervously

"Well...besides us getting our ass and pride handed to us by both a Flareizardmon AND Rika...not really no." Joel answered honestly

"You met up with Rika?" Takato asked in surprise

"Yes. We tried to contain Flareizardmon, Rika came and Renamon took down the rogue Digimon within seconds." NeoWizardmon answered "She also called us level 0."

"Yea... She does that." Takato nodded with a small smile

"...Good to see the nicer parts of the group." Joel sighed with a smile

Takato nodded, still smiling, before Henry elbowed him in the gut and snapping him out of it "Takato-mon, what's funny?" Guilmon asked

"N... Nothing." Takato blushed

"Yea, what's funny GoggleHead?" A familiar female voice smirked

"Meep!" She gulped

"Oh...YOU two again. Haven't you embarrassed yourselves enough today?" Rika smirked cockily at them

'Oh she is going the right way for a smacked bottom!' Joel thought. Sam smirked at the blushing Takato though

"Oh wipe that look off your face goggle-head." Rika insinuated both Sam and Takato

"Which one?" They said as one though, making Rika annoyed while the other chuckled

'Nice one.' Both NeoLeomon and Bill smiled

The two locked eyes and shared a brief high-fived "Good the main three are here... We need to talk to you. Well you three and Impmon." Sam sighed, flicking her goggles lightly "We'll meet you at Guilmon's old shed. See you in an hour or so." Sam nodded before she left, the others locking eyes before following

"Did that old lady tell US what to do?" Rika spoke

"Oh shit." Bill, Joel and Misa gulped heavily

"She's like 18 Rika." Henry argued

"... How did she know about Guilmon's shed?" Takato frowned, the others realizing that as well

* * *

*with the new team*

"...Rika is SUCH a little...!" Sam snarled

"NEVER say that to Sam. She's more lethal than Diaboromon if you piss her off." Joel answered to NeoWizardmon

"Noted: no insulting Sam." NeoWizardmon answered

The group where standing in front of Guilmon's shed, Sam pacing back and forth "So... Sam... Why did you ask them to join us here?" Misa asked, distracting Sam from her rant

"Okay. Well there is NO reason for us to lie to them. So we should tell the ones who matter what is happening. That they are in danger as are other world's." Sam sighed

"Makes total sense." Bill agreed

"I agree." Joel added, Misa nodding

"What about you guys?" Misa asked the Digimon

"It's a neutral place to meet up...a good place talk." NeoLeomon answered

"Actually its in their ground." Sam argued "This is where Guilmon use to live. Heck this should CITY is their ground." The others have her a light glare making her raise her arms in surrender

A few minutes later the three Tamers alongside their partners and Impmon arrived "So these guys are the newbies huh?" Impmon scoffed, but quietened down when he saw NeoLeomon and looked down sadly

"What did you want to talk about?" Takato asked

"We aren't from this world... And you guys are in danger." Sam explains simply

"In danger from WHAT exactly?" Henry asked

"An evil Digimon Omnimon Zwart, he's trying to summon ZeedMillenniummon. And he might start here." Bill answered

"What does this "Omnimon Zwart" look like?" Henry asked

"Stupid question, it's obvious that he'll be a dark-coloured variant of the REGULAR Omnimon." Rika shrugged it off.

"Are you just going to continue to make snide and hurtful remarks or are you going to be helpful?" Joel commented having enough of Rika's bullshit.

"Hey, back off!" Takato frowned "She was just pointing out the obvious, no offense Henry."

"None taken, didn't word my question right." He nodded "Is there anything about this Omnimon Zwart that's different besides the colour?"

"Not that we know." Misa admitted

"Okay...makes sense." Henry nodded

"How do YOU know about it and any should we believe you?" Impmon scoffed

"Fanglongmon told us." Sam answered simply

"F... F... F... Fanglongmon told ya?!" Impmon backed up in fear

"And how strong are you?" Rika frowned

"And why tell JUST us and not all the Tamers?" Henry asked

"The first one, we can currently go Champion." NeoLeomon said

"And the second, the rest don't have the power to help. Besides Ryo. But he's an asshole." Sam said

"... I think we're gonna get along." Rika smirked

"But what about BlackRenamon? She's a Rookie level." Guilmon commented innocently

"So are you." BlackGatomon countered "She can Digivole."

"Guilmon didn't mean anything by it. He's just being innocent." Takato apologized

"We know." Sam nodded, covering her partners mouth

"So...do you need help with your training?" Henry asked

The group of 18 year olds looked at each others, and almost seemed to be talking telepathically, before they turned back to them and nodded while saying "Yes please."

"Okay: Renamon and I will help BlackRenamon." Rika spoke

"... I'm scared." Misa whispered to her partner, gulping

"I'll be here." BlackRenamon answered

"I call dibs on BlackGatomon." Terriermon smiled

"Not interested BunnyDog." BlackGatomon glared at the flirting Rookie

"I'll go with NeoLeomon and his partner, Terriermon." Henry answered making his partner frown

"Damn it." Terriermon hissed

"Goggle-Heads together?" Sam asked Takato

"Sounds good." Takato smiled

"Then we're left in the water again..." Joel sighed

"No. You've got me." Impmon smirked evilly

NeoWizardmon and Joel looked at each other and thought 'Oh no.'

"Have fun." BlackGatomon laughed

"Thank you..." both Joel and his partner said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, smiling

* * *

*time skip- training*

"Diamond storm!" Renamon called as the diamonds shot at her counterpart. BlackRenamon flinched, barley dodging in a flurry of leaves

"Slow." Rika spoke seriously

"Huh?" Misa asked, scared for her friend

"Your partner isn't fast enough."

"We... We ARE still new at this." She argued

"Oh...do you have a D-Arc? Maybe that'll help." Rika asked

"No. We all have different Digivices. I've got this." Misa said, showing off her Digivice Burst

"WHAT is that?" Rika asked in shock

"A Digivice Burst, its from a different world. I basically use my soul in order to allow BlackRenamon to Digivolve but that's if?" She admitted

"...Your SOUL is in that?" Rika dead panned

"No. I use my soul." Misa explained as she focused. A pale green pixalized aura appeared around her other hand "This is my DigiSoul... Or DNA Charge. Depends if you prefer Dub of Sub."

"Oh THAT! That makes SO much more sense." Rika answered as BlackRenmon reappeared

"Watch." Misa said **"DigiSoul!"** She yelled, slamming her glowing hand against the top of her Digivice **"Charge!"** She then thrust her arm forwards, the energy being absorbed into the device and shot out of the Digivice

"HHAAAAAAAAAAA!" BlackRenamon yelled as she was surrounded by a pale green aura and her body then began to change

 **"BlackRenamon! Digivolve to... YOUKOMON!"** She was now a dark purple of Kyubimon with green fire

"THAT is your Champion form? That's pretty cool." Rika answered

"Thanks." They both smiled

"Now, let's try your attacks." Rika spoke "On a practice target.

"Right." They nodded

* * *

*With Henry*

"Ha!" NeoLeomon shouted as he threw a punch causing a push of air on a large rock knocking it away

"Impressive." Henry nodded in amazement

"And that was without a named attack." NeoLeomon added graciously

"Fighting skill could use some work." Henry added

"I understand." NeoLeomon nodded

"Yea. You are some form of kung-fu fighter." Bill nodded

"How'd you know that?" Henry asked

"Alternate universe." Bill answered simply

"Of course." Henry nodded, sighing

"Yeah...sorry about that." Bill apologized

"It's fine." He nodded

"Can you make your friend Digivolve?" Terriermon asked

"No. We're all at Champion as our max level at the moment." Bill sighed

"Sorry about him, he's a trickster. So what's your Digivice?" Henry asked

"The classic D-3." He smiled, showing the device

"Seriously? Let me see." Henry asked

"Sure." Bill handed his Digivice over

"Wow." He muttered, looking at the small device

"Yeah I know." Bill smiled as his Digivice was handed back to him

"Now what?" NeoLeomon asked

"We practice and you learn." Henry answered

"Got it." They nodded

* * *

*with Impmon's class*

"Hexing Seal!" NeoWizardmon spoke summoning his magical seal. Impmon easily dodged the attack, scoffing

"Wait... use Arcane Chains!" Joel suggested

"Got it!" He nodded, preparing to fire the spell... Before Impmon threw fire at him, the spell faster barely dodging

"Be creative! You've got cards for a reason!" Impmon said

'We need a speed, who's fast in this deck?' Joel thought searching his deck, he had found a "speed" card. "Hope this works. **DIGI-MODIFY! Speed activate**!" Joel proclaimed and swiped the card through his D-Arc and the data was sent to his partner

Impmon prepared a fireball but NeoWizardmon began springing around wildly "This feels unusual!" NeoWizardmon spoke in worry

"It's okay, focus." Joel answered

"You put him on the spot, THIS is why you failed last time. BADA BOOM!" Impmon spoke shooting off a fireball

"Hexing Seal!" NeoWizardmon responded and blocked Impmon's attack with his own and caught the Impish Digimon within the circle.

"What can help, he uses Fire... " Joel muttered, looking through his cards "NeoWizardmon! Get ready! **DIGI-MODIFY! PLESIOMON'S SHAKING PULSE**!" NeoWizardmon felt a new power full him, blue energy gathering around his wand

"Shaking Pulse!" NeoWizardmon spoke as he concentrated the attack to focus into the circle And only attack Impmon.

Impmon coughed as he was dodged in water, backing up. NeoWizardmon kept his eyes focused on Impmon and pulled back his staff from the ground and stopped the power "Nice one." Impmon frowned, looking like a drowned cat

"Thank you." NeoWizardmon answered

Joel had to hold back his laughter though, as the soaked Impmon was just hilarious!

* * *

*with the GoggleHead's*

"Ready to start Sam?" Takato asked

"Ready." Sam nodded

There was silence, the two staring at each other in determination

And then...

 **FIGHT!**

The two began mashing the buttons on their controllers, eyes focused on the screen "Really? I thought WE were doing the training?" BlackGatomon deadpanned

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhh." Guilmon said, entranced in the sight of the game

"No, no, no! HA! Turned the tables!" Sam spoke

"Oh no you don't!" Takato answered switching the game to his favour

"The move, do the move!" Guilmon cheered

"Yea!" Both yelled, preforming finishers which cancelled each other out... And then they fell into pits, preforming a double Knock Out

 **"DOUBLE KO!"** the game spoke

"WHAT?!" they both spoke

"Oh...come ON!" Sam laughed

"No freaking way..." Takato chuckled

"That was fun!" Sam laughed

"Yeah...Alright, alright. Let's get to work." Takato chuckled

"Finally.". BlackGatomon sighed

"A leader needs to be able to relax, we can't let the stress get the better of us." Takato replied

"I can understand that. All that stress can turn to anger and...something bad can happen." Sam nodded

"Megidramon." They both nodded

"Does Impmon still regret that?" Sam asked

"Yeah...but...as Beelzemon...he still has access to his power." Takato nodded

"I wonder what would happen if you merged the power of Megidramon with Gallentmon Crimson Mode." Sam said aloud, getting some awesome mental images

"Err...Takato? Who's Megidramon?" Guilmon asked innocently

"No one boy... No one." Takato sighed

"Sorry about Sam mentioning it, try the training now?" BlackGatomon asked

"Sure." Takato nodded

"What attacks do you have?" Guilmon asked

"The attacks a normal BalckGatomon has." She deadpanned

"No need to be mean..." Guilmon pouted

She rolled her eyes at that, yawning

* * *

*with Rika and Misa*

Misa sighed as she and BlackRenamon collapsed in exhaustion "You did well that time." Rika commented

"Thanks." They muttered

"Come on." Rika and her Renamon pulled Misa and her partner up.

"Thank you." Misa nodded, exhausted "Say. .. Rika?"

"What?" Rika asked

"... Nice shirt." Misa quoted with a smirk, quoting Takato when he saw Rika in the full heart shirt her mother had given her before the D-Reaper assault. Rika's eyes widened as she blushed

"Y-I-you...sh-shut up!" Rika stumbled over her words

"You DO like him!" Misa smirked, but also noticed Renamon's blush "Wait... You BOTH like Takato?!"

"N-No!" They answered

"Is that not the same with you and Joel?" BlackRenamon asked innocently

"This... This isn't about... SHUT UP!" She snapped, blushing

"Wait...YOU and the Wizard guy? You LIKE him?" Rika asked in shock and awe

"Were childhood friends." She shrugged "I didn't realize I liked him until a month or so after I moved away."

"...Sounds like Rika and myself." Renamon double took

"What do you mean?" Misa asked

"We thought Takato was an immature child but then...we saw his determined and kind side." Rika answered

"And Bio-Merging shared and enhanced our emotions with each other." Renamon added

"Ah...that makes sense." Misa nodded

"Enough about us, besides realizing you liked Joel..." Rika commented

Misa glared at Rika "GoggleHead lover." She frowned

"Magic-Boy Lover." Rika answered back

The two where growling at each other now, the fox Digimon sighing

"So...do YOU have feelings for anyone?" Renamon asked her dark counterpart.

"Not at the moment." She said honestly "I haven't known everyone for even a week yet."

"But I DO have amicable feelings and respect for Misa." BlackRenamon answered

"Fair enough." Renamon nodded

* * *

*with Bill*

"Good work, you actually improved." Henry smiled

"Thank you." NeoLeomon bowed respectfully

"Way to go man." He smiled

"You're gonna be a great fighter." Terriermon cheered

"Thank you." NeoLeomon nodded

"So...how long has Terriermon and the others been around?" Bill asked innocently

"A year and a half-ish?" Henry guessed

"Guess that was a relief to have them back." Bill smiled

"It has." Henry smiled

"Ha, ha. Momentai." Terriermon smiled "Oh Henry! Don't forget that it's hour girlfriends birthday next week!" Terriermon reminded

"Oh man. Thanks buddy." Henry answered immediately

"No problem." Terriermon smiled

"You've got a girlfriend? That's great." Bill smiled honestly

"Yea, Jeri." Henry nodded with a smile

"Oh...we better be careful then." Bill spoke to his partner.

"Why is that?" NeoLeomon asked innocently

"She... Had a Leomon for a partner." Henry explained

"Oh...then I will respect your wishes for me to hide. I do not wish to upset her." NeoLeomon answered graciously and did not inquire further

"Thank you." Henry nodded

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Bill wondered after patting his partner's back

* * *

*with Joel*

"I'll give ya credit kid...you've got guts." Impmon smiled

"Coming from the Redeemed Demon Lord, I'll take it as a compliment." Joel smiled

"Demon Lord?" Impmon frowned

"There are Seven Great Demon Lords. But I do not understand how Impmon is one." NeoWizardmon questioned

"You can Digivolve to Beelzemon right? Beelzemon is a Demon Lord...but you've redeemed him. You're not a monster." Joel explained

"Never heard of them." Impmon deadpanned

"D'oh." Joel anime fell "Okay if I remember correctly, there are seven: Beelzemon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Daemon and Belphemon." He listed off remembering the seven in his mind

"They are some of the monst powerful and dangerous Digimon in existence." NeoWizardmon added

"Again, never heard of them." Impmon deadpanned

"Be glad you never have to." Joel sweat dropped "And thank you for the pointers and training."

"Welcome." He nodded

"I have learned much from you." NeoWizardmon bowed

"Ah, its no biggy." Impmon smirked

"...Want to go get something to eat?" Joel asked kindly

"Sure." He nodded

* * *

*with the GoggleHead's*

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon spoke firing his attack at BlackGatomon. She ran forwards, dodging the attack and punching Guilmon's jaw with an uppercut before roundhousing his face "Gah!" Guilmon flew back and his cancelled attack

Sam smirked, her arm extended with the Digivice 01's flow ending "This is working great!"

"Yea, Guilmon and I had no idea what you where gonna do." Takato chuckled "But then again we where going easy."

"Y-You were going easy?" Sam asked

"Of course. He's still a Rookie." Takato replied, nodding

"Ow...Takato...My chin hurts..." Guilmon frowned

"Sorry boy." He smiled sadly, patting his head

"Can we get Guilmon Bread?" Guilmon asked kindly

"Of course pal." He nodded

"Can we get a loaf too?" Sam smiled

"Sure." Takato smiled

"So... About Rika?" Sam smirked

"Wh-What about her?" Takato blushed with a small gulp

"The blushy-blush?" Sam teased

"Takato you're blushing as red as my skin." Guilmon answered

"Sh... Shut up." He blushed

"Oh come on...we can keep a secret." Sam smiled

"No! I-I mean...I don't KNOW what you're talking about." Takato answered

"Please. We KNOW she's your 'dream girl'." Sam smirked, quoting Rika from when Takato told her about the dream-vision he had of her and Renamon defeating a Lynxmon. Takato didn't answer; he just blushed brightly and fumbled into his hands "Just tell her." Sam frowned

"Are...are you kidding me?! Just TELL her? I don't know what to say!" Takato answered

"That you like her?"

"But...HOW do I tell her?" Takato's throat went dry

"... As I said?" Sam deadpanned

"Hmm..." Takato blushed

"Come on; you've been through worse. What's the difference?" Sam tried to encourage him

"She could kill me!" He replied

"And if not?" Sam upped the ante

"She'd kill me when I messed up!"

"Well, why not practice on me? I'M not gonna kill ya." Sam suggested

"You're not Rika!" He replied

"Jeez, just trying to help." Sam answered

She sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder "Listen. It's okay."

"Come on Takato, it's gonna be alright." Guilmon added

"I guess." He sighed


End file.
